Episode 20: Spontaneous Human Combustion/Transcript
00:01 ::there's no place to escape to this is 00:04 ::the last podcast on the left that's when 00:10 ::the cannibalism started Smith I was a 00:18 ::born expert on God in life that's what 00:22 ::everyone tells me I'm help people who 00:25 ::tells you that man I'm one of those life 00:27 ::coaches life coach I'm a life coach for 00:30 ::who get in there and scrimmage it up oh 00:32 ::yeah get to know the plays I'm a life 00:35 ::coach I have no idea what you're saying 00:37 ::do your lunges I'm a life coach 00:41 ::I love lunges they always remind me that 00:44 ::I have balls you know good lunge really 00:47 ::can stretch out the testicles yeah you 00:49 ::know reminds me I have balls my penis 00:51 ::yeah talk to you every day no I wish it 00:55 ::did late I need some guidance I need a 00:57 ::life coach I'll be your life coach and 01:00 ::ladies and gentlemen we are your life 01:01 ::coach here and the last podcast on the 01:03 ::left 01:04 ::welcome to the spookiest Aoki is the 01:06 ::greatest podcast ever to exist with 01:08 ::Marcus Parks I'm Ben Kisling with us as 01:10 ::always the one and only you know this is 01:13 ::just it's just me and we don't cause we 01:15 ::just don't you doing little man oh no 01:17 ::Henry no who are you Henry 01:19 ::Henry Zebrowski unplugged this is a no 01:21 ::no I don't like unplug i'm acoustic can 01:22 ::plug an acoustic No who are you Henry 01:25 ::where are you from dude you fucking know 01:27 ::karate you fucking know I'm a big 01:30 ::fucking motherfucker I'm trying to eat 01:31 ::all the children I want I'll eat your 01:33 ::corn do you have some shrimp I'll eat 01:35 ::your shrimp are always this a market I'm 01:37 ::gonna squash the market you know why are 01:40 ::you you know who I am are you rosh 01:41 ::hashanah hazel grouse 01:45 ::and half-hours of years we live in 01:48 ::traditions live in traditions and 01:51 ::rolling the dice everyone spinning the 01:54 ::dreidel and laughing I am so Jewish I've 01:57 ::got a big hat yeah I love that song 02:01 ::great Rosh Hashanah Rosh Hashanah comes 02:06 ::once a year 02:07 ::Rosh Hashanah leave your shoes at the 02:09 ::door you said to put its gifts in your 02:12 ::shoes so I'll just buy the house that's 02:14 ::not necessarily a tradition you know who 02:16 ::you are 02:17 ::Hebrew Henry Zebrowski oh that's my 02:33 ::Hebrew stuff that was perfect oh yeah my 02:36 ::Ebru material got about a got a good 25 02:38 ::new minutes on justy brews oh my 02:40 ::goodness alright so today we're talking 02:43 ::about in this combustion situation so 02:45 ::this is the it's it's absolutely 02:48 ::remarkable did we don't normally talk 02:50 ::about our my tie your it still dude Ben 02:54 ::Kissel's wearing a fucking full suit in 02:56 ::the studio today for some reason and um 02:59 - I just see the heat is coming off of 03:02 ::you you're literally sweating through 03:04 ::your shirt through your tie through my 03:05 ::time no it's gross it's like 85 degrees 03:08 ::out you smell like a pizza you know like 03:11 ::a bad pizza you know the community's 03:12 ::like 95% today okay well I'm little 03:14 ::another show I'm covered in Vaseline 03:17 ::I don't ran out of powder all right 03:19 ::random powder so now I am moist like you 03:23 ::like all you normal fucking idiots all 03:25 ::right and I'm covered in powder like I 03:27 ::normally am like a good smart Boy Scout 03:29 ::always prepared Jesus Christ 03:31 ::fat man go through the exact same thing 03:33 ::to get ready is it's fucking fat women 03:34 ::it just takes you a lot longer before 03:36 ::you can present yourself to the outside 03:37 ::world absolutely because I have to cinch 03:39 ::myself up and cover myself in various 03:41 ::sweet-smelling powders I'm like I'm like 03:44 ::how Mozart will get ready in the morning 03:46 ::that's how I get ready I put on my wig 03:49 ::and I put on my corset I cover myself in 03:52 ::powders I raped my servants and then I 03:55 ::write beautiful songs 03:57 ::and then you go to bed cursing Moliere 03:59 ::Rosh Hashanah comes up he wants a year 04:03 ::put your pumpkin on the stoop covered 04:06 ::with the Jewish face Oh interesting 04:11 ::Wow well I really okay so anyway to 04:14 ::somebody okay so we're talking about 04:15 ::internal combustion which spontaneous 04:18 ::combustion taneous human combustion 04:20 ::spontaneous internal combustion human 04:22 ::but there is the first time in something 04:25 ::like 20 years it is an actual reported 04:30 ::case of spontaneous human combustion 04:32 ::happened in Ireland about three or four 04:34 ::days ago these are the first times you 04:35 ::have really cover human events on this 04:37 ::show so uh this is and well it's what it 04:42 ::is it's like somebody burst into flames 04:43 ::a guy named a Michael Flaherty from 04:46 ::Ireland 04:47 ::his name is Finnerty it's happy fa h e 04:51 ::RT y which is fatty oh um it sounds like 04:55 ::a sticky to beat your children with yeah 04:57 ::you've got to fetch me my fare Tina sure 05:00 ::yeah who will be taking me potatoes why 05:04 ::no player land welcome to air hidden a 05:06 ::weird wooden shoes that's a good point 05:09 ::as that who wears the wooden shoes oh 05:10 ::that would be the Dutch oh no can wait 05:13 ::with the Dutch so this fella he's just 05:17 ::hanging out in a bar a saloon a 05:19 ::furniture at home there is a home there 05:22 ::has been about I there's been about like 05:24 ::actual it over the recorded human 05:28 ::history there's been like 16 actual 05:30 ::cases of spontaneous human combustion 05:31 ::that people are allowed to like say this 05:33 ::was spontaneous human combustion he was 05:35 ::alone in his house he's 76 years old 05:38 ::when they found his body his remains 05:41 ::were just absolutely just charred he 05:43 ::look like he was set on fire there was 05:45 ::no fire damage except for a small radius 05:47 ::around his body and on the ceiling above 05:49 ::him there was no there was no record of 05:52 ::fire at the building the rest of the 05:53 ::building was fine 05:54 ::it's a fire sorted inside of his body 05:57 ::and he just burst into flames it handed 06:00 ::you his love 06:01 ::like he was just like you met a gal and 06:04 ::he just like had it inside of him and 06:06 ::then the love killed him or how does it 06:07 ::what look here's some interactive so 06:09 ::here are some interesting facts about 06:11 ::spontaneous human combustion is that 06:13 ::most of the time happens whenever the 06:15 ::person is alone yeah 06:17 ::which is strange it's very strange and 06:19 ::you seem like because it's like a lonely 06:20 ::loosing something was like people who 06:22 ::are like lonely like who have not been 06:24 ::around people in a long time like is 06:26 ::like weird like because his wife had 06:28 ::died you're talking about he's been 06:29 ::living alone for some like 20 years 06:30 ::that's that's the nightmare man 06:32 ::yeah that's how you're gonna die feel 06:34 ::like it looks exactly the same way as uh 06:36 ::one of the villains that died in the 06:37 ::original Batman the 1989 when the Joker 06:40 ::went up yeah yeah yeah with the electric 06:43 ::buzzer he seems a little hot which is 06:46 ::first of all Joker always funny and 06:49 ::amazing 06:50 ::second of all that's it second second 06:54 ::fact about spontaneous human combustion 06:55 ::almost oh no all of the reported cases 06:58 ::at least that I saw in my research were 07:00 ::all either in the United States or 07:02 ::Western Europe it's a huge like a 07:05 ::lightness research I feel like you're 07:07 ::thumbing through like the catacombs is 07:08 ::like it which is like a diamond glass I 07:11 ::like looking through like mom award 07:14 ::carving the first recorded instance of 07:18 ::spontaneous human combustion was in the 07:21 15th century and how does that what 07:23 ::happened there also alone well they also 07:25 ::believe that you could like let out a 07:26 ::gallon worth of blood and you could stop 07:28 ::the plagues happen they also believe 07:30 ::that you know that all crazy people had 07:31 ::a spirits in their hand yeah they might 07:34 ::I mean they do we don't know totally but 07:36 ::this is this is the most what the the 07:38 ::last recorded case of spontaneous human 07:40 ::combustion was in 1992 in America and 07:44 ::they just did they don't know what 07:46 ::causes it they know it's a phenomenon 07:48 ::there's like and the range of shit that 07:50 ::can quote unquote cause spontaneous 07:52 ::human combustion is kind of insane it's 07:54 ::like one is I mean of course it's like 07:56 ::ghosts you know that's one thing you 07:58 ::could say a diamond edit which is a way 08:00 ::to just kind of like not not by I'll be 08:03 ::the skeptic here I'm not buying a demon 08:04 ::I mean it's just tell me number two um 08:07 ::and then there was there there was you 08:10 ::know there saying sir from outside 08:11 ::sources what's like you know like a 08:13 ::cigarette ash or like something that 08:15 ::happened 08:15 ::and that subcutaneous fat can home look 08:19 ::at that yeah you're like this the stuff 08:22 ::that's like right under your skin can 08:24 ::hold methane and they're saying that 08:26 ::there's like something about like if you 08:28 ::like fall asleep but like a cigarette in 08:31 ::your hand and then like it can set fire 08:33 ::to be fast it splits open the skin they 08:36 ::call it the wick effect yeah it splits 08:39 ::it splits open the skin and the 08:41 ::subcutaneous fat is ignited by a 08:44 ::cigarette or book and also a lot of the 08:47 ::cases happen near fireplaces or chimneys 08:49 ::yeah and this case he was near if I was 08:53 ::in the fireplace always huffing on the 08:55 ::fume that's what's weird that his head 08:57 ::was in the goddamn fireplace is really 08:58 ::yeah I didn't need that detail yeah well 09:01 ::it was ill he was so he burnt to know 09:03 ::there was a fire in the fireplace 09:04 ::well there was it was like he's got set 09:07 ::on fire and he's like oh yeah fire 09:10 ::better go in there for Varga that saves 09:13 ::the cremation process a bit of time but 09:14 ::hey making Finnerty and if a burning up 09:17 ::I have got to make sure I'm in knew it 09:18 ::the logs he's polite he's burning alive 09:22 ::from the inside be polite and the the 09:24 ::fire always starts in the torso and 09:26 ::spreads out so most of the time the only 09:29 ::things that they find that aren't 09:31 ::charred and burnt completely are like 09:33 ::hands and feet so imagine just a court 09:36 ::like a skeleton like a burnt corpse who 09:39 ::just the only thing that they have or 09:40 ::just their hands and their feet I see it 09:42 ::too many times it's kind of fun though 09:44 ::at the same time I'd kind of like to see 09:45 ::it just want to shake his hand be like 09:47 ::why haven't you been at work lately and 09:48 ::another thing they also said hahahaha 09:50 ::and the other thing it says ball 09:52 ::lightning yeah 09:54 ::ball lightning lightning can occur and 09:57 ::in orbs really and like I'm a little 10:00 ::like ball lightning will just come 10:02 ::through a window of somebody's house and 10:03 ::set them on fire which is like the most 10:06 ::random most random shitty thing that can 10:08 ::happen to a human beings just like the 10:10 ::odd playing craps yeah it's just close 10:13 ::your window if you're getting chased by 10:14 ::ball lightning you know you're just not 10:16 ::getting that promotion you just deserve 10:18 ::to die 10:19 ::you just have always yeah yeah you're 10:21 ::done Darlene's not going to be with you 10:23 ::darling died 20 years ago charlie 10:25 ::ya know and that's just you told the 10:28 ::pictures out throw them away stop 10:30 ::looking at her face Miguel lose some 10:32 ::weight 10:32 ::ya get better with yourself escape from 10:35 ::the ball lightning that's following you 10:36 ::everywhere you go come to America open 10:38 ::up a deli yeah just get out of Ireland 10:41 ::Michael favourtie for me I could have 10:43 ::bought your ticket come here cop joke 10:47 ::it's like Miss Cleo I don't know what 10:48 ::that is it is all of all of your accents 10:51 ::always turn in Jamaican accent ha ha 10:55 ::Mandela's makeup hey auntie bumble 10:58 ::cotton over clap um that's all I know 11:01 ::how to do the only and that's the fourth 11:02 ::cause of internal combustion fuckin 11:04 ::human combustion yeah one of the only 11:06 ::actual witnesses there are two something 11:08 ::that they think could have turned into 11:10 ::spontaneous human combustion something 11:12 ::like it is uh there was a little girl in 11:14 ::England in the 70s or 80s and her mother 11:18 ::witnessed that stories really fun I love 11:20 ::that story yeah that's a her mother they 11:22 ::were walking up the driveway and all of 11:24 ::a sudden these blue lights starting 11:26 ::appearing belief beneath the little 11:28 ::girl's feet like these like blue flames 11:30 ::like methane yeah like like the type of 11:32 ::flame that you get when you've never 11:34 ::yeah yeah yeah and so like the woman 11:36 ::like grab the kid and pulled her shoes 11:38 ::off brought her into the house and like 11:39 ::threw into a tub of water and she didn't 11:41 ::explode but sills like these big huge 11:44 ::flames but upon urner like I like them 11:46 ::yeah like yeah flames of a burner like a 11:48 ::pilot light yeah yeah whoa the authors 11:51 ::say something about like right before 11:52 ::your body you can slap it I mean if you 11:56 ::late no but that's what they said is the 11:57 ::you xdc you you go into a trance yeah 12:00 ::that like you're you freeze up and that 12:02 ::your body kind of like shuts down and 12:05 ::then so you don't know you're bursting 12:06 ::in flames yeah you essentially kind of 12:08 ::like shut down we'll say the body does a 12:10 ::very nice job from death 12:12 ::whenever all these near-death stories 12:13 ::everyone's like it was the most peaceful 12:14 ::I've ever been yeah at the end I was 12:16 ::just like I am ready to go and then they 12:18 ::had to come back and you know 12:19 ::yeah and steel with this foot into a 12:21 ::podcast yeah but that's a UH but you're 12:25 ::at your brain I don't know what what is 12:28 ::it do what I mean besides just being 12:30 ::conscious of the fact that we're gonna 12:32 ::die I feel like it's just the nicest 12:34 ::thing that we have evolved because our 12:37 ::time is that 12:38 ::happen like why does our body radius for 12:40 ::death and that's the day it's it's weird 12:42 ::that's some sort of evolution thing 12:43 ::because doesn't evolution prepare you to 12:45 ::survive not to die but then you also see 12:48 ::the same phenomenon with the dogs and 12:50 ::somebody I was only when I any very fast 12:52 ::I feel like he was like totally ready to 12:54 ::go my daugther Pomeranian a big teddy 12:56 ::bear 12:57 ::r.i.p i love teddy bear i don't want to 13:00 ::get that i want to do this you can't get 13:02 ::emotional no I know I like I don't want 13:04 ::you to write his Pomeranian Volta yeah 13:06 ::he would have died from internal 13:07 ::combustion it would have been a durable 13:09 ::coal he is a flame but he is running 13:13 ::down and he's got little boo-boos coming 13:15 ::out of his butt that are also a flame I 13:17 ::just wonder about it but I think that 13:20 ::animals haven't every more like sort of 13:22 ::direct idea of when they're gonna die 13:25 ::but it's like our brain kind of like 13:27 ::even though we know we're gonna die it's 13:28 ::like our when we're ready 13:29 ::I mean I'm also one of those people 13:31 ::believe that when I'm on my deathbed and 13:33 ::I'm 86 cuz I'm in died 87 you know 13:35 ::because from our psychic experience yeah 13:37 ::and that I'm gonna go kicking screaming 13:39 ::yeah I'm not gonna be one of those who's 13:41 ::like I'm ROH oh I've lived so many years 13:44 ::there's no reason for me to be around 13:45 ::anymore I'm gonna be like everyone's 13:52 ::gonna hate being around me when I'm done 13:53 ::yeah I can't wait I'm just got to still 13:55 ::be kids and be like breathe into my 13:58 ::mouth let me steal years from you brace 14:02 ::you love a god let me drink your blood 14:04 ::let me be human again nothing that's the 14:07 ::best way to live forever 14:08 ::Bob solutely I mean that's what I mean 14:09 ::have my brain put into a robot body soon 14:11 ::as it's fucking available good idea yeah 14:13 ::that's a real good at this year's is not 14:15 ::I think I don't care what a psychic says 14:17 ::it's not last in 96 years this body is 14:20 ::not for this body's not for like this is 14:24 ::my starter body not a long-distance body 14:26 ::no no no no I'm gonna get it better 14:28 ::about it in this it's gonna be robot it 14:29 ::no you have a great body I think that 14:31 ::yeah I mean that's the thing I mean if 14:33 ::you're gonna go though it sounds like 14:35 ::this this combustion situation isn't 14:37 ::that bad you don't know it sounds like 14:39 ::it's also incredibly painful 14:40 ::ya know you don't know your body can 14:42 ::freeze up but I'd imagine your mind is 14:44 ::probably this 14:45 ::on visit revealed outside as soon as 14:47 ::your body goes through an insane trauma 14:49 ::like that it just shuts down you don't 14:50 ::feel anything you just you just go on 14:52 ::and frankly then when you when you're 14:54 ::above and your spirit self you look down 14:56 ::and you're like oh my God my awesome 14:59 ::dude yeah like I'm burnt to a crisp man 15:01 ::like that's pretty cool you know another 15:03 ::theory about a spontaneous combustion is 15:06 ::that the body contains an electrical 15:07 ::field yeah that sometimes like in that 15:10 ::the methane it's another methane thing 15:12 ::is that the electrical field somehow 15:14 ::ignites the methane in the body like in 15:17 ::the gastrointestinal tract it just 15:18 ::didn't ignites that and then that 15:20 ::ignites the the anybody ever talked 15:24 ::about like the feathers maybe like two 15:26 ::groups of like military might going on 15:28 ::in your body all times and like they fat 15:30 ::they fight they battle and then and then 15:32 ::sometimes like a big explosion happens 15:34 ::and you it I think that those people 15:36 ::would be severely deluded then they 15:37 ::would be living in a sort of yeah they 15:39 ::would they would probably kill 15:41 ::themselves oh because they were you know 15:43 ::they're like I've got to end the war 15:44 ::yeah yeah I've got to end the war side 15:47 ::of me so I better blow up the world yeah 15:49 ::that's the thing just the fact that our 15:51 ::bodies can just I guess randomly explode 15:52 ::is kind of interesting I love it I just 15:54 ::wish I was walking down the street and I 15:56 ::got splattered with a whole bunch of 15:58 ::goop and blood like a Gallagher concert 15:59 ::I'm like oh wow that dude just exploded 16:02 ::like well I'm insane it's like if I was 16:03 ::going to commit suicide just Afghanistan 16:05 ::is basically what we're asking for yeah 16:07 ::it's like we're like little IEDs yeah I 16:10 ::just want a little human IEDs running 16:11 ::all over town they do that they do with 16:13 ::children they play pot they take little 16:15 ::kids they put they line their clothes 16:17 ::with grenades and they walk up to 16:18 ::America American soldiers go in medical 16:20 ::in automatic America they're like we've 16:22 ::got to save this kid they pick up the 16:24 ::kidney boom any fucking blows up kills 16:26 ::everybody man they can't trust anybody 16:28 ::over there yeah that's a good point I 16:29 ::think that I mean yeah that's the 16:33 ::closest thing that I can think of right 16:34 ::now to actually being able to humanely 16:36 ::combust yeah I just can't wait anyway if 16:38 ::you would if you would combust the 16:40 ::amount of goop that would come out of 16:41 ::your body 16:42 ::God knows I feel like it would look like 16:44 ::you just harness the energy that came 16:47 ::off of me burning oh yeah you could run 16:50 ::this whole Creek in the cave yeah Green 16:52 ::cave Seattle as a matter of fact yeah 16:54 ::you the Space Needle could be I could be 16:55 ::completely uh 16:57 ::you know full of electricity for decades 16:59 ::that would be really 16:59 ::based upon your blood technically I 17:01 ::would fix our energy crisis problem yeah 17:04 ::yeah you should humanely combust just 17:07 ::for the world I don't want to take my 17:09 ::gift of laughter away from the world by 17:13 ::just exploding that's a good point 17:15 ::you know I don't want to take that away 17:16 ::from people that's true because people 17:19 ::love you Henry and I don't want you to 17:21 ::take that away from the model people 17:22 ::like extravagantly tolerate me as I 17:25 ::think is that they really just be really 17:27 ::really just they're really into just 17:29 ::like being a fine that I'm around 17:31 ::drowning or humanely combust what you 17:33 ::gonna call human like a bus Marcus 17:35 ::humanely combust I'm going drowning 17:38 ::I'm just routed well this wiper then 17:41 ::combinations over isn't it um I just 17:45 ::wonder I'm dying 17:47 ::our bodies are weird you know and then 17:49 ::run is weird are my funny is my but it's 17:52 ::very weird to do you think this is a 17:54 ::good body 17:54 ::thank you what's you know I will I do 17:56 ::manual labor it's the least flaw in the 17:59 ::coffee shop 17:59 ::I'm a dishwasher so there's a lot of 18:01 ::manual labor involved you do wash those 18:03 ::dishes fake our sleep 18:05 ::I saw you clear those when they do yeah 18:08 ::oh you clean windows I clean windows 18:11 ::that's me I don't know endows icon to 18:13 ::launch in vibe the vindaloo momentum is 18:16 ::coming on Vice people humanely combusted 18:19 ::all over the windows god damn it man but 18:23 ::it makes my Friday stuff I love it 18:25 ::getting the guts out if you ever been by 18:28 ::yourself and in the apartment and like 18:31 ::waiting for something spooky to happen 18:34 ::yeah I'll sometimes sit by myself like a 18:37 ::late into the night 18:38 ::that's why you're Chinese delivery time 18:40 ::like in 30 minutes some Spooky's about 18:42 ::some he's gonna know it's more like 45 18:45 ::minutes 18:45 ::hooman you get it inside of yourself how 18:47 ::long did you eat Chinese food takes me a 18:48 ::solid seven Nancy and hanging out with 18:50 ::Hannah Hannah I'm Hannah with Henry in 18:52 ::Wall Street he comes over we're editing 18:54 ::in this video and he orders some Chinese 18:56 ::food okay it's a one-man order if she 18:59 ::told me it's not up sell you she up 19:02 ::you're relatively easy to upsell 19:04 ::what because she wouldn't understand me 19:06 ::I literally I was I was like I was like 19:08 ::can I get general says small Genesis 19:10 ::Channel gave birth all the were you all 19:12 ::come out of your mouth yes I did yes I 19:14 ::fucking did I fit hi plaintiff or small 19:17 ::General Tso's turns into six dumplings a 19:20 ::large general showers a dumpling egg 19:22 ::roll a side order of rice listen to me 19:25 ::listen to me you fucking asshole fuck 19:28 ::just say I ordered a small change if 19:31 ::it's not what got delivered no because 19:33 ::she was like you'll all combination 19:34 ::accommodate your plate 19:35 ::comment your plate and I was like no no 19:37 ::no no I just want a small General Tso's 19:39 ::chicken that comes to white rice a 19:40 ::comment as you play call arrow arrow and 19:42 ::I was like I know that I know what 19:44 ::fucking does okay and I was getting 19:46 ::irritated with a woman in the end I'm 19:47 ::just like I'm not gonna be racist here 19:49 ::I'm gonna get I'm just gonna take what 19:52 ::you gave me 19:52 ::you got outwitted by an immigrant course 19:54 ::she did hi Julie they're working harder 19:57 ::than us she works for 18 hour to 18 19:59 ::hours a day she's gonna close the fat 20:01 ::people and that's the thing is you she 20:03 ::hung up she was like oh yeah we got six 20:04 ::egg rolls 20:05 ::we got six dumplings and a large 20:08 ::generals house yeah he's a stupid white 20:10 ::dude I told him oh it was just like a 20:11 ::white man it's from like acting like 20:13 ::Irish hello combusted hello yes cheddy 20:16 ::food hey Johnny oh my god you want you 20:19 ::want that you want that yeah this guy's 20:22 ::gonna be a fucking easy mark 20:24 ::he sounds blubbery so anyway the other 20:29 ::thing about spontaneous human combustion 20:31 ::is they did a lot of victims of 20:34 ::spontaneous human combustion have a very 20:36 ::high blood alcohol content when it 20:37 ::happens oh no I mean and I know look at 20:40 ::you no I know I'm sitting next to 20:42 ::fucking WC Fields here and you are I 20:45 ::smell fire coming from stop drinking the 20:50 ::well the more you sweat into that suit I 20:51 ::mean the more dampen is then the less 20:53 ::likely it is your person apply is that 20:55 ::right I mean I hope so yeah because you 20:59 ::just got you're ruining the suit I know 21:01 ::um it's from Calvin Klein I got from Jay 21:04 ::Bilas who ESPN commentator I did I did a 21:07 ::commercial with him and he's exactly my 21:09 ::size 21:10 ::and so this is Jay Bilas his suit he 21:12 ::gave it to me because I told about oh 21:14 ::man I don't have a suit he's like do you 21:17 ::want my suit and I was like no no 21:19 ::are you sure you don't want to like well 21:21 ::I don't have one I gotta go to a wedding 21:23 ::soon so this is Jay Bilas a suit do you 21:26 ::think that's a story there Jay Bilas is 21:28 ::but if there are people out there no and 21:30 ::they'll be like oh that's a really great 21:31 ::story Ben you must be doing very well 21:32 ::and you're right I'm doing fine 21:34 ::Gil do you think the fact that we are 21:36 ::conscious of death and the fact that our 21:39 ::brain senses after death 21:40 ::you think that there is a Ewing it's a 21:42 ::two-way street do you think it's that 21:44 ::there is an afterlife personally read 21:47 ::lock and key by this hill in Rodriguez 21:50 ::character it's the greatest comic ever 21:52 ::about the afterlife in my opinion but 21:54 ::it's not a factual book it's a comic 21:56 ::book there were no factual books about 21:57 ::the afterlife you fucking idiot I don't 22:00 ::know if you books are about the 22:01 ::afterlife no ones you can't write one 22:03 ::when you're dead I'm just saying it I 22:06 ::think I think it's like a chicken in the 22:08 ::egg type conversation where it's like 22:09 ::you leave first 22:11 ::the cow hello you were dealing this 22:14 ::because you don't want to get to the 22:15 ::harder ah screw you don't get your own 22:17 ::podcast man fuck two strikes what you do 22:21 ::from now yeah come on we have the 22:23 ::finished conversation yeah we do um yeah 22:25 ::but yeah I think do you think it's a 22:27 ::chicken and the egg sort of scenario 22:29 ::where we're we fashioned a model of the 22:34 ::afterlife from our own brains and it 22:36 ::because of because our consciousness 22:37 ::creates it that it's real like is it 22:40 ::real like even though it's created by 22:42 ::our brains right the vision of the 22:44 ::afterlife the tunnel of light going to 22:46 ::see God like B being conscious of death 22:49 ::do you think that in the end that that's 22:51 ::what makes it real the fact we think 22:53 ::about it here's something interesting 22:54 ::that they have done scientific tests on 22:57 ::this they do it I think with astronauts 22:59 ::and a test pilot where they put them in 23:02 ::a spinning type thing you remember that 23:04 ::scene in spies like us never they put 23:06 ::them in this yeah the judge I like Jeep 23:08 ::scope something like that but if they 23:10 ::spend these guys long enough then they 23:13 ::will have an actual out-of-body 23:14 ::experience yeah I've heard about that 23:16 ::a lot of evidence about that stuff that 23:19 ::I I nearly died or whatever that is 23:22 ::every single after and it's really 23:23 ::bizarre they're all very similar reading 23:25 ::this book called the secret history of 23:26 ::consciousness that's like kind of like 23:29 ::talks about that a lot of it what it 23:30 ::examines is sort of like 23:33 ::what came to does the brain make 23:35 ::consciousness or is consciousness the 23:37 ::reason why there is life anywhere like 23:39 ::is consciousness its own thing and like 23:42 ::sort of creates its own apparatus and 23:44 ::that you they say that so the brain like 23:48 ::serves as like you know the information 23:51 ::center of your body of course but the 23:53 ::way collects informations all separately 23:55 ::where like the your your optic nerves 23:58 ::and your your oral nerves and like all 24:01 ::that works separately they all collect 24:02 ::different information different parts of 24:04 ::the brain there the what what unites all 24:07 ::of it into a big picture is something 24:09 ::that no one can understand and so a lot 24:11 ::of people talking about that's what 24:12 ::consciousness is which is it is the it 24:15 ::is the thing that wraps up all the 24:17 ::information to how you perceive reality 24:19 ::and that there there's something to the 24:22 ::fact that like astral projection happens 24:24 ::you know it's there's been so much 24:26 ::evidence of it people been talking about 24:27 ::it for years and years and years and the 24:28 ::fact that your brain also knows the 24:31 ::perspective of outside of you I don't 24:34 ::know I feel like we're feeding off of 24:36 ::something bigger I feel like you feed 24:37 ::off of something bigger not a God 24:39 ::because that doesn't exist not a God 24:40 ::with a personality but there's something 24:43 ::that connects there's so much shit that 24:46 ::we don't understand yet 24:47 ::you know much no I mean absolutely I 24:49 ::think that's very true I don't know I 24:53 ::just well I just want to just wonder 24:55 ::like because what makes me think of it 24:56 ::like because something it's it's a it's 24:58 ::some kind of a miraculous event it's a 25:00 ::biblical sounding event like someone's 25:01 ::bursting into flames is something that 25:04 ::like effect you know and you you could 25:06 ::say that like you know a caveman if it's 25:08 ::happened if it's happened through the 25:09 ::course of human existence really a 25:12 ::caveman 25:13 ::watch somebody person to fucking flames 25:15 ::like it just happened and or like you 25:18 ::know they say you know like God punish 25:20 ::this person someone did this right this 25:22 ::is a fucking recorded case of it police 25:25 ::went and looked at it and they're all 25:27 ::justices this is literally the coroner's 25:29 ::ruling yeah like the coroner ruled this 25:32 ::cause of death spontaneous human I will 25:34 ::say that's a great day for the coroner 25:35 ::that's a that's a fun one oh yeah such 25:38 ::absolutely like that are like eaten by 25:40 ::boa constrictor that's a pretty great I 25:43 ::guess you do it 25:44 ::consumed by boa constrictor you know 25:46 ::it's funny is that case in 1992 I 25:49 ::remember reading about that Weekly World 25:51 ::News yeah never I was like I loved 25:53 ::weekly world I was obsessed with eco I 25:55 ::added every single week no one read it 25:58 ::it was so I read it 25:59 ::we read it you also read it at the 26:01 ::supermarket I bought it I never I 299 oh 26:04 ::it was so good my grandmother used to 26:06 ::buy it but she thought it was real and I 26:08 ::only ever tastic the only time I ever 26:09 ::purchased it was when they covered the 26:11 ::Zodiac killer when there's a cat 26:13 ::killings in New York that's the thing so 26:15 ::many great things in the Weekly World 26:17 ::News all no but I will say and I think 26:18 ::as far as the afterlife goes it's real 26:20 ::when you die you don't die that's my 26:22 ::personal opinion 26:23 ::really yeah I think you become a ghost 26:24 ::why not oh it makes sense do you think 26:27 ::but I'll put in terms of we just had a 26:29 ::ghost adventure right and we read a lot 26:31 ::about ghosts my personal opinion is that 26:33 ::ghosts don't have a consciousness a 26:35 ::ghost don't know that they're ghosts 26:38 ::they talk about energy energy and that 26:39 ::that what a ghost is is just a hazel is 26:43 ::a is a memory on loop trapped in a space 26:46 ::I mean I don't know they I mean like I 26:50 ::said before I think that if you're a 26:52 ::ghost and you you stick around I think 26:54 ::it's because you died before your time 26:55 ::that's why it's mostly like murder 26:56 ::victims young children that died is 26:58 ::there such a thing as your time though 27:00 ::like this is your time body goes that's 27:02 ::my opinion I think if you if I did get 27:05 ::hit by a truck now right out here on 27:07 ::Jackson Avenue 27:08 ::I shouldn't be dead yet I am I should 27:10 ::have a heart attack so I'm gonna haunt 27:11 ::Jackson Jackson I'm gonna go to sweet 27:14 ::leaf - fantastic coffee shop and I mean 27:16 ::you have a podcast okay although all the 27:19 ::podcasts have taken over the yeah what 27:24 ::are you talking about he dies I lose 27:25 ::half my shows yeah you got to stay alive 27:28 ::this whole thing's gonna gain triple the 27:30 ::audience that's sad 27:32 ::all right everybody that's been this 27:34 ::last episode Henry I must say every time 27:36 ::I do this show with you you blow my mind 27:38 ::and you're a brilliant man but I've had 27:41 ::these ideas though are very very smart 27:43 ::you just gotta smoke bowls you know I 27:46 ::got to start smoking our bowls I mean is 27:48 ::it a Henry just a brilliant guy is just 27:50 ::got a smoke I think you just have to 27:52 ::smoke weed watch only horror movies a 27:54 ::lot of time by yourself yeah you know 27:57 ::just 27:58 ::the shun shun a lot of connections with 28:00 ::people and you can get there you can get 28:02 ::to where I am do podcasts all the time 28:06 ::yeah so ladies and Johnny that's that's 28:08 ::the road to success listen to Henry ah 28:09 ::yeah 28:10 ::yeah I'm gonna follow his path alright 28:12 ::guys we're gonna talk to you very soon 28:13 ::yeah 28:19 ::gusto lations a goose elation rosh 28:23 ::hashanah aya hope it is a merry yet 28:26 ::somber time that's right 28:28 ::don't forget the pain eat honey is that 28:32 ::what they do in Russia sure they do they 28:34 ::eat honey cakes I think we should edit 28:42 ::out that cow thing 28:46 ::Laughter